Standing Still
by Diimenticato
Summary: Jaks life has gone down the proverbial toilet.He lives in a shack, racing is his only income. Keira and Ashelin have both moved on, Jak has been at a stand-still. When two strangers show up at his door, he gets a second chance. Or not.
1. Default Chapter

­­­Yay! My first fanfic. I'm so happy. I'm so proud. Anyway, It's my first, so please review. Don't be rude, though. The first couple chapters may suck, But it gets better! I have a bunch of ideas.

Rating: Probably PG 13 for harsh language and suggestive themes. Only a little though. XP

**Chapter 1**

3 A.M. Lovely. It was 3 A.M, and Jak was still awake, haunted by nightmares. It was a year since the last 'Adventure', since the war had taken place. The city had cleaned up pretty nice, almost back to it's former glory. Almost. Still a fallen statue here, a blocked road there. Though it was mostly pretty nice.

Jak stared out of the window of his bedroom in the slums, he was staring at a banner, an advertisement. His mind began to wander, wandering to the recent past. After. He remembered everything. After he had decided to stay, stay here, he had moved back to Haven, finally allowed back into the city. He found a House, or the closest thing to one, and for most of that year, he had lived off his 'Friends' salary, and they moved ahead as he dwelled in the past. Keira got another Friend, or closer than one, a Boyfriend. Ashelin had made a choice, and her choice obviously wasn't Jak.

When he finally got back on his feet, he still had a tough time. Employers where hard to find, especially with his little 'condition'. Though, little was a very big understatement. Now, he made most of his money Racing. The prize money was good, the trophies just cluttered up his little Third Floor Shack.

In a split second, less than average citizen's mind raced through the whole last year, depressing him more than he needed to be. As he gazed out the window, a buzzer rang. Someone was at the door. At this time in the night? Or Morning?

He held down a button on the nightstand, speaking into his pillow instead of the speaker. "I'm sorry, I'm not home right now, Please leave a message," he groaned, his voice seeming dry and scratched.

"Excuse me, sir. We must talk to you Immediately. It's quite urgent," a voice crackled over the speaker. A man's voice. Great, great.

"I'll be there in a second," Jak mumbled, rolling over, nearly falling out of the bed. He didn't see the need to look quite good, at least that's what he thought. He threw on any old shirt, he could care less if it had been laying on the ground, begging for a wash. Not that it would get it. His water had gotten shut off, anyway. In nothing but a Shirt and a pair of boxers, he strolled down the narrow hallway.

The blonde stood in front of the door, flicking the switch. The metal door slowly opened, first one, then the other. He watched the gears twirl, and the door slide open, revealing two people who where probably out of their minds.


	2. In Trouble with the Law

**Chapter 2**

Two people stood infront of the door, a man and a woman. Both where finely dressed, in good clothing. They looked like they worked for a huge company. The man was taller than Jak himself, but Jak was quite confident he could whoop this guy. The woman was about as tall as he was, her deep brown hair reaching down to the middle of her back, by the looks of it. She stared at him in awe, as though she had never seen something like this before. Like he was something to be stared at. Yeah, right.

The finely dressed man, however, looked at the young man in a different way. His look was something of disgust, maybe a little surprise. "Have we got the right house?" he asked, his voice confident and strong. The woman stood at his side, silently. She was probably just a co-worker, maybe an apprentice like thing.

"It depends. Who are you looking for?" the blonde man replied, trying to sound helpful. Frankly, he was more interested in watching the wallpaper peel than watch these two.

The tall man pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, reading it, then reciting the name written on it. "It just says 'Jak'. Do you know anyone by that name? Someone who lives around here?" He asked, peering over the stranger's shoulder, into the house, if you could call it that. Maybe this guy had a roommate?

So many questions, it was getting to be to torture. "Yeah, I'm him," he muttered, immediately wishing he had re-worded the sentence. He noted the shock on the intruders faces, as though they had expected this 'Jak' to be some sort of well dressed weirdo, like themselves.

"W-well then, Um... Jak, we'd like you to come with us," said the Woman, speaking for the first time, her voice like honey. She sounded unsure, almost afraid. She was definitely new to the job.

He'd heard that one before. 'We'd like you to come with us.' That means you're in trouble. In trouble with the Law. Not good, not at all. "Damn. Your undercover cops, aren't you? Well, tell whoever sent you that I already did my time. And I'll pay my bills. I'm not going anywhere with you. So you can take that and shove it up your ass," He said, turning to walk away. He never liked the cops. He had practically fought that war by himself. He had saved their sorry butts and they dropped him in the middle of the wasteland.

He turned, and began to walk away, back into the depths of his third story shack, only to have the mans voice burrow back into his ears. "Sir, we are not police, nor are we with any sort of military group," said the man, in his oh-so professional voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cairo Marscand, and this is my associate, Koralyn Signor. We'd like you to come with us; we have an important job for you. Very important."

"Fine," Jak replied, in an impatient tone. "Can I just get some of my junk?"

**Sorry my chapters are so short. XP I'm sorry. The next one is longer…. I think.**


	3. Memories

Woo! Some content may not be suitable for younger people's -including me- whatever. It's not REALLY bad, just a teensy bit suggestive. I AM NOT A PERV!

**  
**  
**Chapter 3**

Jak sat on the right side of a modified Tandem Zoomer, it had been modified to have an extra seat, giving it three, which was one more than the obvious two. There was no conversation whatsoever, not even a whisper as the vehicle crawled through the skies. Mr.Marscand sat on the right, his eyes on the bumper of the driver in front of him. It was quite busy for so early in the morning. Koralyn sat in the middle of the two men, fidgeting as she tried to focus, though her mind was jumping from thought to thought, most including the man on her right, who happened to be staring into space at the moment. What was he thinking of?

Using my third person, God like powers, I can tell you. The young mans eyes where glazed over, his memories bubbling up like soup over a fire. A certain memory, one of his former love, Keria. This memory explaining the word 'Former.'

He remembered it clear as crystal. They had been at the garage, she had been working on a practically destroyed Zoomer, and it had been barely worth salvaging. Jak had kept her company as she worked, listening to her talk of races and cars and everything else. She had had to go, go home. He had lingered after she left; for a moment, though in reality it was longer. Keira had left her jacket, he decided to deliver it to her personally. It was supposed to get colder the next day. He had taken the elevator up to her apartment; he had let himself in. He was a close friend, wasn't he? He had strolled through the hallway, he could hear her voice. She was in the living room. That's when the blonde had gotten a surprise. A man's voice. It couldn't have been her father; it was a young man's. Their voices where low, barely audible, little whispers, floating like smoke. He turned the corner. There they where.

Keira, she lay on the couch, her hands placed on his shoulders, his strong, broad shoulders. He kneeled on the arm of the couch, he was sickening. The way he nibbled on the tip of her ear, the way his hands ran up, into her shirt. And she had liked it. A look of happiness, a look of love played on her face. Her bra cast aside, cast onto the floor, a simple kiss had started to transform. It was too much for Jak, just too much.

He had just stood there, his hands at his side, her jacket on the floor. His emotions consumed him. Jealousy, hatred, love, sadness, and rage. Rage. He had stood there, his stomach was sick. He stood there, he hated that man, and he loved that woman. Love and hate, churning in his stomach he felt sick. Rage and sadness, rage a deadly ingredient.

The teal-haired woman glanced at him, out of the corner of her eye, shoving her new lover to his feet. Her mouthed opened, an apology lost in her throat. But by the time she made a sound, he was already gone. Gone from her apartment, he was already running down the street, his stomach sick. By the time he had stopped running, he was at the city walls. Rage swam in his eyes, he was too close to snapping. To close to becoming a danger to himself and others. To become what was known as a monster. What was called 'Dark Jak'.

He was pulled back to the present with a sudden jerk, though the jerk was caused by a foot slamming the break pedal. He fought to control the rage attached to the memory, his stomach once again feeling sick. He leaned over the edge of the Zoomer, staring down at the people, a gun strapped to his back. He was better now, the wind made him feel better. though his breathing was heavy a quick.

A woman's hand hesitantly touched his shoulder, a woman's voice directed at him, it's tone a worried one. "Are you...Are you alright?"

**This is the lamest chapter of all. XP **

**People, Thanks for the reviews! Luv the suggestions. Ok, there where question, and the answers are here.**

**Keira IS NOT a new character, she was in all the games, I just don't spell her name right. XP She's the mechanic.**

**Yes, I'm sorry it's rushed, I was so excited!**

**And, It's AFTER Jak3, Didn't I state that in the first chapter?**


End file.
